You Actually READ Titles?
by SilverDragon529
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked outside like it was an ordinary day, or was it.... READ AND REVIEW AT MY SAD ATTEMPT TO BE FUNNY!


Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all walking outside and admiring the beauty of Hogwarts as Harry tells them all of his problems, and believe me, there are A LOT of them.  
  
Harry- The dodgeball came right at me. I thought I was going to DIE! *breaks down and cries*  
  
Ron- It's just a dodgeball, you freak. Get a hold of yourself.  
  
Hermione- Ron! You're only making things worse.  
  
Ron- No I'm not.  
  
(A/N- Yes you are.)  
  
Ron- SHUT UP, ANONYMUS VOICE IN MY HEAD!!!  
  
Hermione- *backs away slowly.*  
  
Harry- Haha! You're worse than me!  
  
Ron- Oh, look! It's a suicidal hampster!  
  
Harry- AHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs around in circles*  
  
Suddenly, a grizzly bear wearing a green vest dances past the three children while singing "Oh, My Pretty Purple Socks!!!!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione- *stares in confusion*  
  
(A/N- Well, that was random.)  
  
Ron- You said it, voice in my head.  
  
Harry- Would you at least give the voice in your head a NAME? That's what I did. Isn't that right, Larry?  
  
Hermione- I'm surrounded by morons.  
  
Ron- I'm not a moron. Or at least that's not what my mommy told me...  
  
Harry- *starts singing "Complicated"* Why'd you have to go make things so complicated? I see the way you're...  
  
Ron- SHUT UP!!   
  
Hermione- I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me fustrated.  
  
Ron- NOOOOO!! NOT AGAIN!!!!! AHHHHHH!!! *runs away screaming "Avril Lavigne is attacking the school" *  
  
Hermione- Why?  
  
(A/N- Because I wanted to.)  
  
Hermione- Oh. Ok. Hey, where's Harry?  
  
She looks all over the place, but finds no sign of him.   
  
(A/N- Have you looked by the lake?)  
  
Hermione- Why should I trust you? You drove Ron insane!  
  
(A/N- Was that a BAD thing?)  
  
Hermione- *ponders that thought for a moment* OK, I'll look by the lake.  
  
She goes by the lake, only to see Harry dancing the Irish Jig for no reason whatsoever except for the author's entertainment.  
  
Hermione- Stop that! Why, you're not even Irish!  
  
Harry stops doing the Jig.  
  
(A/N- Oh, man! The Jig is up!)  
  
Suddenly, two random people walk out from under the lake.  
  
(A/N- How long were they hinding in there?!?)  
  
Random people- BLARNEE!!!!  
  
Harry- *starts dancing again*  
  
The random people walk back into the lake.  
  
Hermione- Well, that was odd.  
  
(A/N- Hey! Don't you be hatin' on my story, yo!)  
  
Hermione- Correction. THAT was odd.  
  
(A/N- Ok, so I'm weirder that the people who just walked OUT of the water. That sounds about right.)  
  
Hermione- STOP THAT, HARRY!   
  
Harry stops dancing, when suddenly, the random people walked back out of the water.  
  
Hermione- Go back to where you came from, you damn random people.  
  
Then, with her super human powers, she lifts them up and tossed them to the MOON!!  
  
Hermione- *Does nothing*  
  
Ahem, Hermione lifts them up and tosses them TO THE MOON!  
  
Hermione- *still does nothing*  
  
GODDAMMIT, HERMIONE! TOSS THEM TO THE MOON!!!  
  
Hermione- Why?  
  
(A/N- Because I am the all-powerful, all-knowing, all-seeing, all-singing, all-dancing, all...)  
  
Hermione- ALL RIGHT, ALREADY!  
  
She walks up to the random people, and as she begins to lift them, she BREAKS HER BACK!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(A/N- Haha! You fell for it! Ha!)  
  
Hermione- Why you little...  
  
Just as she was approaches the author to strangle her, she realizes that the author isn't there. She also realizes that she had broken her back so she cannot move. Another point for the author!  
  
(A/N-Score: Author- 1 billion. Hermione- 0.)  
  
Hermione- Shut up you...OW! MY BACK!!!  
  
I wont even bother to write this in the author's note. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Hermione- STOP SCOFFING!  
  
NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And they live happily ever after. The end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The REAL A/N- Ok, that way WAY more random then I intended it to be. Ok, the Avril Lavigne part was just there because I was bored. I don't hate her, I'm actually a fan. Also, if you don't understand this story, don't worry. I don't even understand it. But, if you know me and my sense of humor and you STLL don't understand this story, tisk tisk. You should know me by now. Ok, this story had a little of everything: Hampsters, blarnee, the Irish Jig, scoffing, EVERYTHING! Now, review or you will suffer the same fate as Hermione. FIRE! I mean, BROKEN BACK! Now REVIEW! 


End file.
